Golden Smug
by CaramelSkys
Summary: Set has a reputation for not being the kindest priest since his Sennen comrades passing. However, to please his cousin or just out of amusement he finds himself helping a slave that has way too much fight that he seems willing to deal with. (Disclaimer: I own NONE of the YuGiOh characters. Cover By: Yong-Rein@Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1: Hard Head

**A/N:**

Nomarch (from what I have read) are like governors that watch over a part of Egypt they would be assigned to by the Pharaoh. They collect taxes and set rules that they have permission to set in their area but all have to report to the vizier.

Vizier is a close advisor to the king; he helps keep things in order and gives the reports from all 42 divisions in Egypt to the Pharaoh while probably handling some on their own.

Keeper although I'm not sure if I should explain this, basically a person who looks after The Pharaoh's estate. Keeps servants in order and keeps supplies coming from merchants or just organizing gifts that are given by visitors.

The usual power string in Egypt from my understanding is: Pharaoh (Atem) , Vizier (Set since Shimon passed away ) , Commanding General ( Still deciding on who I'll give this title to; I was going to pick Honda but it didn't fit in my head that way. Suggestions?), and then High Priest (In this case the Millennium item priests.)

* * *

**W**heezing in frustration the protagonist of our story turned to the closest corner so he could attempt to separate or even confuse the slave traders that were on his tail. Dehydration had not gotten the better of him the past few weeks of being tugged along the desert sands from village to village but when he needed it most he could clearly notice the desperation his body was going through. A cold feeling washed through him while the little sounds the empty street made were filtering into white noise. Thankfully he seemed to have been smart on planning his escape when the sun had left from the sky realizing that the darkness could hide him better than any amount of distance he could put in this condition.

Trying his best to shake off the exhaustion, he rushed into the smaller back ways of the streets. Gripping his shackled that connected his wrists in hopes to silent them, after achieving more flexibility from the men by moving in random directions he quickly finally slipped himself through a crack and silenced any noise that could be coming from him praying that his loss of breath would not be the death of him. Slipping his body down against the wall to hide himself in the shadows of the two small merchant set ups that had poor quality cloth compared to the main streets of the city he was brought to the morning before. Shutting his eyes tightly the dark-haired boy clung to himself focusing on the sounds of the men arguing over the missing sounds of shackles clinking in the direction where he had turned. For a while they bickered before both separating to find him their selves, hopefully though it would be a matter of time before they had to give up for the lack of wanting to trouble themselves over one slave. Normally they wouldn't even have given this much effort but since he was a 'unique' find; their boss would probably not let them get off easy with just shrugging off such merchandise. Even then, coming back empty-handed after running around all night would probably still not save them from the rage they would meet.

It took a moment more before the boy would let himself catch a breather, but only slightly relaxing in case one of the men felt like retracing his steps. Listening for any reason not to leave the safely of his brief hide out he reinforced his grip on the chains before regaining any strength to get on the move again. Knowing fully well that if he didn't disappear before sunrise they would easily recapture him. The thought itself irritated him to no end. '_Why couldn't they make this easier for me?_' It seemed like common knowledge that there was no one who wanted an aggressive type of person like him no matter what the breed. With that he went back into the road trying not to look suspicious, although the bonds did make it very hard not to stand out. So he tucked his arms under one another bending forward a bit while running in who knows what direction. This stupid city was foreign to him, who had no luxury traveling past his home town. That was until his father had been caught as a thief making his name shunned from work and forced to leave in hope of the next city having some need for him. Getting captured by slave traders seemed the least of his problems.

"AH!" Knocking over to the ground from a figure that he bumped into from the corridor he had rushed straight through to enter a wider road. He looked up weakly at the shadowed silhouette before hardening his eyes at an instant when it tried to reach out to him. Jumping to his feet he made room between the stranger and himself automatically, observing that there were two other figures with the one which he made contact with. Somehow he made it back on the main street finding it to have a closer view of a palace to make him realize he had wandered deeper into the city. _Th__e city_ wasn't right anymore he could clearly note that he was in the county of Egypt from recognition of a few giant god statues that seemed crafted in the tall temple walls that he had a closer look at before and knowing there must be a king to live behind such decorated fortress in conclusion that he would be in the heart; Thebes.

"An escaping slave?" The dark-haired boy heard one of the figures say snapping him from his thought process.

'_Shit_.' He should have not let his guard down; attempting to hide the chains although he knew it was no use. The last thing he noticed was the person who he had bumped into was holding the railings to a horse. If he had not known any better the slave would have thought it was a blessing from the gods.

"He isn't one of ours, Sir." They went on making it clear that the person who he hit was a big shot.

"No," The worn out teen stated so that to get their attention "I'm not."

Flipping the chain over the bosses head to press against the back of his neck he pulled him in a sudden movement down and gave him the biggest headbutt against what felt like the others nose, being quick he took the railings which the man had let go of out of pain, kicked himself up using one of the guards to jump on and straddle the animals back making his leave in one fluid moment from the hollers that now emulated behind him.

A smile had broken out on his face finally from the adrenaline that had pumped through his veins, leaving a very shocked high priest with a bloody nose in his wake.

* * *

He made it! Dawn wasn't even approaching yet but he had made his way out somehow, well not out of the city that was a different feat to carry out. Not only were the gates being guarded but there were multiple men checking through everything coming in and out of the city, from pottery to soldiers . It wouldn't be a problem to ride past them but with little to cover his shackles he knew they would get suspicious and not let him cross. Glancing around he became surprised to see no separate amount of guards searching for him. He thought for sure he had to have gotten in a scuff with one of them if not some commander; then again it could have just been a big time merchant visiting from another village. Biting his lower lip at the predicament the boy found himself once again scratching his neck uncomfortably. He was not used to being covered in soot and mud for so long even if it was his own choose to apply the contents on himself as to hide his features. Any thoughts of wanting a bath soon interrupted short when his eyes caught sight of the small luggage strapped to the back of his new horse. 'Supplies? 'Maybe the person really was a merchant. Looking around cautiously Jono took back into the shadows to rummage through the contents. Scrolls and clay tablets were the first things to stand out but they were no use to him so he went for the more materialistic things.

'_Blanket, scroll, scroll, whatever that thing is, clay, s-_'Blessing his luck there was a canteen that was half filled up with water. The rest of the items were forgotten automatically so he could guzzle down the contents, it wasn't much but enough to fill his empty stomach and rejuvenate life back into him. Returning back to exploring the bag, he became disappointed to not find any food but a pouch of money stood out quite a lot. Frowning slightly he glared down at one of the silver coins. He wasn't one to steal money of all things but the situation he was in didn't give much of a choice to cherry pick through his morals. However the question 'What to do now?' still remained unanswered. He could use the money to ask someone to remove the shackles, however along with stories of beauty and diverse markets of Thebes it was also known for crooks and grave robbers. Not just anyone could be trusted in city like this, especially since he had no connections to lean on.

"Then again…" The boy murmured looking down at the few coins he was playing with in his hand. He could attempt in buying himself. Such probability of such an exchange seemed impossible but to some so was running off. The gods of this country might send him another miracle. "Tch!" Clicking his tongue he came to a fast conclusion that there was no way he was going to take a risk like that without being sure to get away with it. It was frustrating though being so close to freedom yet having trivial things block your path.

Stuffing the coins in their holder he put the supplies back where they originated and gripped the railings of his transportation tighter than before, peeking out the corner to see if there was any new movement. In an instant his body felt a jolt of pain in his neck before things went black.

* * *

Set stared aimlessly in front of him after the sudden events had taken place trying to processes what had happened. He was returning from the Valley of the Kings to give word to his pharaoh about the status of his pyramid and bumped into a dark-haired boy who at first seemed harmless until he noticed the chains that bound his wrists to one another. Few slaves in the area were ever chained like that in the city since Atem had taken the throne. His eyes twitched in fascination at the powerful glare he was suddenly met with, the slave's eyes reflected an amber color that seemed to have a strange fitting for how dark-skinned the boy was.

"An escaped slave?" He questioned out loud only for the two guards that were escorting him to note that they most certainly knew he did not belong to anyone in the vicinity.

"No," The adolescence spoke up causing their eyes to lock when the stranger started to make his move. "I'm not." Before he knew it his face became forced closer to the male causing the priest's shoulders to tense up but their eyes stayed connected as if hypnotizing him.

That's when the pain from his nose set in causing him to let go of his horse and hearing his men attacked suddenly while the other was unsure if he should have been more concerned with the thief or the bleeding priest who only turned to watch the wildling becoming a silhouette down the road.

"Priest Seth, are you well!?" The flustered guard asked before changing the tone of voice at an instant to bark at the man next to him. "Idiot! What are you waiting for? Go after him!"

"Wait." Set spoke up causing both guards to pause any attempt to run after the slave, the bewilderment had settled in the brunette's chest so he could make his own commands in the usual stoic manner as to make the impression that such a situation had not affected him. "You." Blue eyes peered over at the man who seemed to have been untouched throughout the encounter. "Tell the men at the gate to look out for my horse or anyone who fits your description."

"Y-yes!" The man exclaimed before stumbling down the road.

Set glanced at the other who was still holding his stomach in pain that the slave somehow used as a step stool. The sight took a while more to register: a slave had not only injured him but made of fool of his men, and stole his belongings. Letting out a small laugh of irritation, which in turn caused the guard to jump in fright, he turned away walking back along the path he was taking before stopping once more. "You!" He had turned back towards the man at his side letting the irritation finally reach his voice, wiping the blood from his nose causing a smug mark across his palm obviously not in the good mood he had arrived with. "Are you okay?' He asked watching the other speechless guard who nodded out of fear to be scowled for the events that had occurred. "Good. Join your friend and tell the men that when they do find that thief to bring him straight to me. Now go."

"Ah… but sir, are you sure that you'll be alright alo-?"

One piercing glare shut him up as fast as the man was able to summon words through his now quivering lips. "Are you insinuating that I need protection now?"

"N-NO! I'll take my leave, High Priest." With that the coward ran in the same direction as the one before him.

Set huffed out turning around to the path straight to his cousin, who he knew was going to have a laugh at the fact that he was merely caught off guard.

Knocking on the gates door of the pharaoh's estate he offered a slight nod at the keeper who greeted him at the entrance. "The pharaoh was expecting you at sun rise my priest, I doubt our king would not mind you taking a short retreat before bringing him news of his tomb." The brunet let a smirk appear on his face as his cold eyes landed on the servant who kept his own on the floor to let Set know he didn't mean any harm or try to send him away out of disrespect.

"Although I am certain you are right, Habib. I would rather finish the task at hand before retiring for the night. You don't look as rested as when I last saw you, so I would assume you share my enthusiasm." Habib offered a knowing smile before escorting the priest to his master's study.

"Cousin!" Atem extended his welcome happily. "You have arrived early as usual. Really Set I doubt there was any need for-"The tri-color haired king stopped his words when noticing evidence of an assault on his families face and smeared blood on the others knuckles after the priest had come closer into the candle light where he sat.

Noticing the others eyes wondering at his appearance Set waved a hand to dismiss Habib which Atem consented before the brunet finally spoke up.

"It is nothing to cause you worries my king."

"Yes, I see that… I'm more curious on how it came to be." The curiosity in his cousin's voice caused him to pause.

"A little trouble along the way but for now let us speak of more important matters. I wish to sleep plenty tonight."

An eyebrow rose on Atem's face at the sudden secrecy coming from his high priest but chose to accept the other's evasive words so that the night could be peaceful. He would have to ask once again tomorrow if rumors didn't already make way into the palace before he could rise to the occasion. "Of course. Although I should warn you, Obadias has visited the city and will probably ask for your presence at his audience at sun rise."

The new piece of information caused Set to frown in disapproval, noting that Obadias i was most likely the reason Habib had not rested to get perpetration in order. "Did he state why he visits? Nomarch's only gather without request if something dire has come to pass."

"He seems in no rush, so I doubt it is of much importance to be brought to my attention."

"Of course…" Set paused for a moment before bowing. "Then I shall take your offer to rest before my report since I will have to return soon anyhow." This caused Atem to chuckle knowing his cousin was most annoyed that he had wasted time when he could have done something more productive.

Not watching the high priest leave his study Atem spoke up one last time. "Sleep well Set."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I was able to capture the moments I've been drawing constantly for the past three days alright. I urge any constructive criticism you have for me or if you want to tell me something you liked. I've tried to do as much research as I can use with the YuGiOh universe without messing things up too much. This stories rating will change to M when things start the characters are finally set into place. Mentions of rape also will probably be included late on. (Fair warning Set will not become a rapist)

Habib is Honda and I'll let you guys find out who Obadias in the next chapter since it's not as obvious but feel free to guess.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Insult

Oh had he wished that night would have been over the second darkness had fallen on him but to his dismay it seemed that his luck ran out. A fist had woken him up by jabbing itself straight in his abdomen causing him to not only wheeze from his breath forced out of his lungs but also throw up what little substance he had managed to get into his stomach. Coughing out in pain Jono's throat found little comfort from swallowing saliva to relieve his dry throat. Another punch met his face this time letting it swell with bruises that his body was already accustomed to. He knew that the figures were screaming something at him as they continued to beat him more out of frustration it felt than anger, but honestly he didn't care. At an instant one pulled his hair to lift his head causing the slave to hiss in pain. Amber had met Emerald when the beating had ceased.

"You still amaze me, Pup."

Groaning in irritation at the nickname was the only response the dark-haired boy gave. The leader was back to play with his spoils but even if he took on an obedient role now he knew it wouldn't get him anything out of the exchange. "And here I thought you were finally house broken."

"…Bite...me…" Jono managed to make out when feeling a finger running down his jaw line but pulled away when he actually tried to attack the limb with his teeth making a loud clinging sound. Another fist came into contact of his face from one of the men at his sides. Leader didn't like getting his hands dirty unless he was getting pleasure from it.

"I'll leave you back to your fun then." The ebony haired man cooed in fake disappointment before speaking up once again. "I only came to make sure they don't leave any scars. We wouldn't want such ugliness on that beautiful skin you keep covering up." Playing with a strand of his bangs the emerald eyed beauty smiled over at Jono as if to challenge him to speak out of turn again. Only this time the slave kept his mouth shut and let his eyes do all the talking for him.

The soot covered boy now had his wrists bound by cuffs that connected to a stone wall, stripped naked and his knees hitting the cold stone floors of his new cage. Legs now throbbing sorely from all the running he had put himself through after the miles they traveled to get to the god awful city.

A very poorly dressed man had run down stairs of, where ever he was being held, to reach the leader who was about to take his leave. "T-the horse…!" Huffing out of breath as if he must have run a long way to share an important piece of information to the slave's captor. Jono's interest in the conversation was quickly directed to the new beatings of the two men who he realized were the ones who he had gotten past before.

"The horse belongs to the high priest…! H-his belongings, shabti, and even what seemed like important documents were in the pack we were unloading." The servant informed with much fear in his trembling voice. Set was known too well for his wrath by the locals of Thebes, slave traders paid well when coming to visit but the risk of death to cross the royal bloodline was too high for anyone to take.

Obadias raised an eyebrow at the interesting turn of events, letting a smile play on his facial features as if he might have an advantage.

"Well then, we'll just have to return such important belongings. Set would be too upset to listen if I kept them all to myself." Snapping his fingers the ebony haired leader turned to the two grunts that stopped all outbursts to look at their boss.

"Let our pet get some rest. We have to prepare for a most important guest if my instincts are correct."

"Hai!" Jono's eyes wouldn't open anymore when he heard the group leave him alone in darkness again. As uncomfortable as his positioning was he couldn't help but slip out of consciousness letting his head sag down as his body forced itself to relax as much as it could trying to escape the pounding of his head and cuts that were slowly being carved into his wrists from how tight the metal gripped his skin.

So close. The slave gritted his teeth in frustration that he didn't just attempt to out race the idiotic guards from the city gates instead of being the cautious fool he was. Even if he would have gotten thrown into prison it would have been easier to escape from people who never dealt with his means of breaking bars or seducing idiots for his freedom. With Obadias it would be a completely different story, the dark-haired boy was running out of ways to get his chance to run. At this point the leader had caught him at a stand still.

* * *

Habib pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly in irritation for just a moment before allowing himself to open the door to the palace smiling at a very familiar face that brighten at the sight of him. "Obadias," The short-haired brunet lowered his eyes out of habit and offered back a smile. "You've never seemed like an early riser before. I'm afraid the pharaoh is still resting."

"Oh? Then you'll have to entertain me till he wakes." Obadias wore formal attire, fur to signify his statues and let his long black locks be braided to rest on his shoulder, letting his adoring features be enhanced by the jewels and beautiful embroidered patters of his tunic. "However I rather us talk as friends. I wouldn't like getting used to you talking in such an uptight manner." The servant lifted his head to allow the guest to see the amusement on his face. Formalities were quickly brushed aside letting them both seem a lot more comfortable than they did moments before.

"It's nice to see you too, Sheep skin."

"I didn't mean to get that comfortable, don't forget who got you a place in this paradise, Arrow head." Both men stared at each other for a moment in silent before laughing in a warmer lighting causing one another to reach out for a moments embrace. The brunet couldn't hide his excitement of knowing one of his closest friends coming to visit, after leaving his side to work under the Pharaoh at his estate the two had rarely sent word to each other which made his feel rather lonely.

Habib led his friend into the sitting area that was still being set up by the other servants that took word under him. "So should I even ask why you have come?"

"Perhaps not, since you've always been queasy with my other profession." This caused the servant to tense for a moment before pouring wine into a cup that one of the maids had presented to the nomarch in respect.

"Of course…" Glancing over at the escort that had followed Obadias in the palace walls, who kept silent while holding a truck of some kind, he gave his friend a questionable look instead of opening his mouth which for some reason the ebony haired man promptly ignored. "How is life been in these walls my friend? If they over work you, I would gladly ask for your assistance so that you can return home for a short while."

"The only reason I looked overworked is because you had the gall to step into the city on such short notice and ask for audience with our Pharaoh. Priest Set is going to have your head one of these days for leaving your position without his consent."

"Oh but I think Set will much appreciate my visit." Obadia claimed before taking his fill of wine that he had stared down into while speaking.

"Oh will I now?" A sudden voice chimed in at just the right moment causing Habib to rush out of his seat and lower his eyes.

The ebony haired man turned his head to see the high priest move up from behind him and take the seat that his servant friend was just moments ago preoccupied. Set wore his usual blue tunic lined with gold and jewels to emphasis his wealth, cleaned and hair combed to perfection the only imperfection was the darkness under his eyes and scowling expression worn on his face. Humming in a teasing fashion he let his eyes examine Habib's stiff stance. "I was just starting to enjoy my conversation with him too, now you've made him all proper again."

"He knows his place, something you might want to take notes on." Set replied letting his eye twitch when the guest had stolen the jug of wine to pour the contents in the priest's cup himself.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

The room fell in silence causing the tension between the two politicians to make the servants around them shift in discomfort. This was routine whenever Obadia had visited, no one else dared to cause confliction with Set since news of him being of the royal bloodline. Especially since Atem was physically weaker than before the battle with the Thief King, and rumor of Set taking over the throne had spread through the land. However the nomarch from Helilopolis had not changed his condescending antics which relieved and frustrated the priest to no end.

"Was I not invited to my own audience?" Atem had finally broken the silence with his cheerful tone to direct attention to him and get rid of the horrible vibes the two had set in his own palace. His hand servants stood behind the king whose presence changed the air in the room at an instant. Painted with gold and a variety of color beaded jewelry, much different to the simplistic gold pieces that Set wore, Atem wore a simple linen outfit which caused only his exotic hair to stand out more so than ever.

"Good morning, my Pharaoh! I'm happy to see you in such good health."

Taking the head of house cushion next to where his cousin was silently greeting him with his eyes. Not the most respectable of 'hellos' but he brushed it off since Atem rather liked it when they acted more as family than as obligated familiars. "Set has helped me a great amount so that I could have more time to recover since the last time you've been here."

"That is very reassuring. I know many who were concerned that you would be too busy with repairing Thebes to let your spirit rest after protecting us all."

The young ruler gave a friendly smile while Habib filled his cup and ordered the others to start setting out trays of fruits, meats and breads for the three men to enjoy at their whim. "So what makes you visit so suddenly my friend? Surely you would have a reason since you are not afraid of crossing paths with my cousin." Set let a smile set on his lips after filling his mouth with dates, it amazed him how comforting the room felt after his king had entered when moments ago it had caused him to be on edge.

"No, I came here for personal reasons really." The nomarch spoke up to get Set's attention and glanced over at Habib who only stood there in silence with an impassive expression although the emerald eyed man knew he had become extremely irritated with the nonchalant voice he had used towards his master. "My men had run into a bit of trouble with a slave they were transferring. I had planned to let them only present the beauty to you as a gift but he causes so much trouble when I'm not around to keep him in place."

"We need no more _servants_ in the palace or my estate and I am not one to indulge in the beauty of men, Obadia."

"This one is a bit different." The trader smiled innocently at his host as to let him no he meant no harm in how he worded his merchandise this caused Atem to sigh but let him continue to speak. "Originally I was going to give him to an ambassador from Anatolia as a bed slave but since you were fond of Habib I thought maybe you would show interest in him as well."

"You would offer me a concubine… because I wished for Habib to become a keeper in my house?"

All eyes focused on the politician who seemed to find the accusation amusing for some reason, even when Atem obviously had changed tones with more aggravation at the assumption.

"No, no. It is true he has training with the intent to become such a thing if you wish him to take on such a role but I offer him as help."

A moment of silence filled the room once more to let the Pharaoh stare down at a perfectly calm slave trader who was indulging himself with fruits. "He surely is very interesting to make you come all this way for such a simple task." Set finally spoke up to challenge.

"Oh he is." Emerald clashed with Sapphire as to accept any challenge that stood in the others way even if it was the all mighty high priest. "You would already know that now wouldn't you?"

Atem and even Habib's eyes made their way to the brown-haired priest who glared at the guest not letting their eyes break contact. "What are you insinuating? I have never met your little whore."

Tension has once more started bubbling through the air after Set had said his piece; even Atem himself couldn't find words to lighten the mood like he had been able to do so many times before when the two were forced in his presence with one another. With a clap of his hands Obadia's forgotten escort walked over and kneeled in front of the priest with a now open truck that contained with his stolen belongings from the night before.

"Your horse has been returned to the stables as well." Set looked over the documents in confusion that had slowly turned into realization of the accusation's meaning.

"Also I wouldn't call him that if I were you. He might bite next time."

* * *

**AN:**

First chapters are always the hardest to write and there are so many ways this story can be told i'm getting anxious to see if this will turn out the way I want it.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! The third chapter is on it's way to be revised.


	3. Chapter 3: Scribe Heba

Set's face twisted in displeasure throughout the morning into noon after Obadias had finally made his leave. Both parties had agreed that the thief would be brought to Set's estate for examining before he would purchase the help but to Set it was really about confirming that the incident wasn't just a set up by the annoying nomarch to have his fun disgracing his superiors. At first Obadias had insisted that Set visit the keep he was staying at for safety of the wilding, but the priests pride after already being shamed in front of his Pharaoh would not have it. The worries of his cousin when being informed about a slave that had actually hurt Set replayed in his head only to cause the irritation boiling in his chest to increases with small amounts of embarrassment. Thoughts of killing servant when finally in his sights crossed Set's mind many a time only to be shunned away into his subconscious as a cowardly thing to do in an act of revenge.

His study in the royal temple, empty of sounds excluding the noises his brush made across papaya, had not helped distract him from the replaying memories of amber eyes. If he had just kneed the boy and stopped admiring he would not have been forced into such situations. Even if the meeting would be in a few days for Obadias to settle his affairs in the city, he was anxious just to end any more exchange with the ebony haired man.

"High Priest…?" A voice snapped Set out his thoughts and looked at Heba who now carried a distressed expression on his face from what could be troubling the vizier. That's when he noticed that his brush had slipped without his notice across the work, making a very distinct line of ink, causing Set to place it down.

The brunette leaned back in his chair and rubbed one of his strained eyes that had stared into space while he had debated with himself internally. "Forgive me. I've let my mind wander for too long."

"N-no it is fine. You've overworked yourself these past few months." Heba mumbled out as he stared at the brunette in front of him almost too intimidated to ask questions that were popping in his head constantly since the moment the man in front of him started dazing off. "If I may," Heba started when finally getting the courage to speak out against the silences between them. "Does your worry have to do with the Pharaoh's health? N-not that I would believe silly rumors floating around but… his majesty hasn't been checking our Ka practice lately so I am a bit worried for his wellbeing. Uh that is-"

"Be silent, your ramblings are not going to quicken my response." Set interrupted.

"M-my apologies…"

"If you must know, no my worries are elsewhere. For our king's health, he has been slowly recuperating, while also taking on a bit more responsibility towards the court _which_ is why he has no time to check on students."

The boy's face seemed to brighten before slowly turning into disappointment by the end of Set's explanation, but only gave a silent nod instead of pressing on the matter.

Heba was a diligent scribe that studied under Mana and acted as a messenger for Set to the other priests from time to time. He was tan skin light enough to show he was not a labor worker although the petite frame would have already given that message away from the start, clean of any hair on his head and wearing simple attire with very few gold pieces; the only thing that stood out about the boy was his large amethyst eyes that clearly shown every emotion he felt. Especially his smitten attitude when it came to the Pharaoh, however Set and everyone else pretended to ignore his obvious actions since they caused no harm after all.

"Is that all you came for?" Set asked with fake annoyance as he straightened up in his seat letting his eyes look up the timid boys face.

Heba's face flared up in a reddish color before lowering his eyes yelping a small "N-no!"

"Mana sent me away to help Acenath with manifestation of her Ka s-"

"So you wanted work around the temple." Heba only nodded since head in response. After debating if to send him to Atem like the boy had probably wished for Set paused. "Heba, you have been close to Habib since his time in the king's estate correct?" This seemed to catch him by surprise; giving Set a strange look before opening his mouth. "I suppose you could say that."

"Close enough to join him during a visit?"

"Why would I- Oh no, Mana made me promise not to spy around for you ever again!"

"Priestess Mana is not the only person you should be taking orders from."

"B-but… why not just ask Habib? Taking me would just make things suspicious." Heba whined, showing his obvious discomfort with the request while rubbing his own arm in an almost comforting motion. Last time he became Set's personal spy, not only did he get thirty whippings to satisfy the princess from another land who had traveled to Egypt as a candidate to be the Pharaoh's bride but also was shunned from his fellow scribes for months till Set finally caught her pawning royal jewels to pay off her father's hidden debts. Even worst Atem was forced to avoid him for political protection, if it wasn't for the priests protecting his name Heba would have surely been forbidden to even walk among the palace walls.

"Habib is not obligated loyal to me like he is to our Pharaoh and with the friendship he has with Obadias I will have doubts of his word." Set gazed at the linen drapes that flowed over the studies floor while he spoke letting creases mark his face with worry. Habib had proven a trust worthy guard and useful in times of chaos when it came to preparations but he was a Hebrew who Obadias saved from harsher work. Even gave him the opportunity to learn many languages that even Set had not been able to have tutors of as a scribe. Loyalty was always something to fear.

"Obadias?"

Set blinked out of his thoughts to let his eyes land back on Heba who was now having a distrained look of confliction over wanting to help the priest and not wanting to be a burden to his pharaoh.

"I only wish to know if he is working or imprisoning a thief at his keep. The nomarch is not known for being honest especially with the type of profession he and his father has."

The priest let himself be amused over Heba's facial expressions that went from curiosity, to worry, fear, confidence, hesitation and finally complete defeat. With a sigh the scribe lowered his head in a small nod.

* * *

By the time that Heba got Habib to agree in taking him to his old masters keep with the poor excuse to get away from his studies for a short while, the scribe could already feel the regret sinking into his system. That or he could have been feeling nervous about meeting Obadias in the first place. He had no real opinion of the man since all he heard was rumors but after meeting Set he began to debunk such talk as a hobby hand maidens take to pass their days. He hoped this case would not prove his theory to be misguided.

The agreement was that at sundown when Habib's chores could be avoided they would travel out into the town to the ambassadors keep for a short visit. It made sense why they would leave at night when it came to the keeper's sense of pride to his job but none the less eerie to think of. He wasn't sure what to do in the meantime other than contemplating the rumors he had collected about the slave trader over the year he had been living in the palace. Recalling the women's voices as their words replayed in his head.

"_I hear he's actually really handsome for a trader." A handmaiden mentioned when coming into distance of the scribes room. Heba glanced over to the door with interest; honestly anything would be more interesting than practicing his writing skills. _

"_They say that about every foreign man that strolls into the village!" Another woman complained obviously not interested in whoever they were talking about that day._

"_That is true. I bet he is just a plump pervert like all the rest." Pouted the youngest of the three and stopped talking to speak up once again. "Foreign or not he got his wealth from his father which is never a good sign."_

"_His father is not even Egyptian. Why would the pharaoh want such a man to be a nomarch...?" The second girl asked in a more hushed tone, obviously scared of getting caught. _

'_If Habib found them in the hallway like this instead of doing their work he would be frustrated again…'Heba sighed once standing up, walking over and peaking outside his door. _

"_My brother said it was only to repay a favor after his father and he was banished from their country." _

"_Ha, I bet he begged our Pharaoh for his position instead." _

"_However, Our Pharoah is kind I'm sure he wanted only to help." _

"_He is too kind to visitors of other countries. It'll be the end of Egypt if we continued to show weakness like that, especially in his-"_

"_Weakness?" The girl's shoulders twitched in fright at the sudden voice, a voice that sounded eerily similar to that of their Pharaoh. Glancing around with pale faces the women suddenly became silent before going in separate ways. _

_Heba chuckled a bit at their expressions, he didn't like scaring people with his impression of Atem but was hardly afraid to use it if they try to insult his choices. "Oh having fun are we?" Paling himself the scribe tried his best not to look behind him, knowing fully well a very angry Set was probably there to greet him._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this one took longer than the others, I actually already had everything written but thought it would be too soon for Seth and Jono to meet, so I had to write this all over again. I wanted to make it longer too but I thought putting it out sooner would be more useful. Also I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, it's not as run to review than to just write things out so I'll just post them after going over them once now. If anyone wants to help with revising it, i'll gladly take the help with how busy I am. Thank you for reading!


End file.
